


The Tower

by RamblesandDragons



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Expermenting with style, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: What if after Eda is cursed she's placed in a tower to be contained?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> A short story inspired by [this post!](https://elementalist-kdj.tumblr.com/post/613691726165639168/i-have-this-theory-about-the-emperor-ordering-one)  
> I highly recommend reading it. This story doesn't cover everything they mention in the post but it came to me after I read it and I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> EDIT: NOW with cool [fanart](https://elementalist-kdj.tumblr.com/post/616503119655911424/edas-curse-first-transformation-made-this) by Elementalist-kdj!
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Day 1 

The girl paces across her tower room. She tries every spell and every curse she knows but nothing frees her. Finally, the young woman collapses onto her bed and cries herself to sleep, but not before taking a sip of the golden potion. 

Day 38 

Today the girl practices plant magic. It wasn’t her specialty but she wants to revel in her choice of freedom. Or what was supposed to be a choice of freedom. She knows that she’ll get out some day though. As she sips on the golden potion the small cactus like plant in the pot before her blooms. 

Day 128 

There is a visitor again today but the girl rages and refuses to speak to them. The young witch desperately plucks at the grey strands of hair growing in her thick red mane. She watches the visitor, with their dark hair free of any grey, walk away from the prison window. 

Day 267 

The girl’s hair is now completely white like the snow that gathers outside the tower. She vaguely thinks about how she misses playing in it. She takes the cover she placed on the mirror a week ago off. In the reflection stands someone who looks twice the girl’s age. Worn. Tired. 

_“If you change your mind, we can let you out.”_ The stern voice echoes in her mind. 

“No.” She hisses. 

“NO!” She screams. 

And with her own hands she shatters the mirror. 

Day 298 

She never learned how to repair things, that wasn’t her path. But the magic is inside her. It’s inside all witches before they’re sealed off. She focuses. 

The shattered remains of the mirror reform. 

The young witch smiles and a golden fang is clearly visible beneath her lip. 

Day 359 

The illusions she practices are getting stronger. She can hide her whole bed. What she plans to do is much larger than a bed but it’s a start. The visitor knocks again to talk. Her visits have been more spread out. 

The visitor is busy with their own choice. Their own confinement. The locked in witch responds but they are short and filled with a strange mirth to the visitor's confusion. Before they leave, they slip another few months of food, water, and the potion through the door hatch. 

For the first time in almost a year, the girl doesn't drink the potion. 

Day 364 

The girl is both curious and scarred. Filled with excitement and dread. She’s never been fully changed and as the sun goes down the feathers grow. Her body cracks and bends into odd shapes. Her mind goes blissfully blank. 

Day 365 

A demon rages. The room is torn asunder and the stained glass window shatters into a million pieces. No amount of charms set around the tower can hold her back. 

Day 366 

The girl awakes in the ruins of the tower. She’s not so far along that she won't return to normal after an amount of time as the creature. She smiles even though her head aces. She reaches out her hand to the open exposed air for the first time in a year and soon a staff appears from the forest. She revels in flight for the first time in a year, the wind now blowing through her grey hair. She doesn’t care at this point, she’s free. As night falls the young witch lands back onto the earth and elects to sleep among the trees. The small nest she builds is warm and comforting. The witch will never sleep in the tower again. When she wakes the next morning, she’ll have a lot of work to do to make the world forget about her tower but she’s powerful enough to do it. She knows it. 

Day 367 

Eda Clawthorne begins to build her new home from the ruins of her old prison. Eda will never be caged again. Magic is wild and free and now... so is she.


End file.
